


【米英】Lactation

by winterkarry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Omega England
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkarry/pseuds/winterkarry
Summary: “我说，我可以帮你。”美国叹口气，尽可能每个词都很清晰地重复了一遍。“这个会议还要持续几天呢，你不想被其他人发现吧？而且你这里……”他戴着手套的手指按了按金发omega的胸部，这个动作引发英格兰一阵呼痛同时拼命想把他那只手推开，“我说啊，你这里今天一直胀痛吧？”
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	【米英】Lactation

“喂美国！你发什么神经——”被莫名其妙地拽出会议室又被拉到隔壁的办公室，趁着美国锁门的功夫，英格兰终于抓住机会甩开alpha紧紧抓着自己的手腕的手，这家伙用了好大的力气，他手腕都印上了红痕。

然而他即将说出口的抱怨却被美国下一刻的动作堵在了嗓子眼。超大国揽着他的腰把他抵在了墙上，下巴搁在他的左肩，半晌没有说话。

这家伙似乎并不是很高兴。Omega自认对他的各种情绪都还算熟悉。于是英格兰轻轻拍了拍抱着自己这人的后背：“怎么了……？”

“你身上奶味很重。”美国的声音贴在他的耳边，闷闷的，后面几个词咬得很重。

“诶？”英格兰愣了一下，他下意识低下头闻了闻自己的外套，似乎确实感受到了一点若有若无的奶香，“我明明用了气味阻隔剂……”

“气味阻隔剂对这个可没效果吧？”美国抬起头，面无表情地打断了他的话。“是那个……叫什么来着、西兰吗？”

“喔，你也听说了吗，那孩子？”英格兰有些尴尬地用手背贴了贴自己的额头，“他一直哭，我没办法……”

“我可以帮你。”美国突然说。他的表情隔着一副眼镜叫人看不清明。

“我也不想这样的……”英格兰的话语声越来越小，然后他仿佛才突然反应过来美国刚刚好像说了些什么的样子，“你刚刚有说什么吗？”语气茫然极了，还有些飘忽不定。

“我说，我可以帮你。”美国叹口气，尽可能每个词都很清晰地重复了一遍。“这个会议还要持续几天呢，你不想被其他人发现吧？而且你这里……”他戴着手套的手指按了按金发omega的胸部，这个动作引发英格兰一阵呼痛同时拼命想把他那只手推开，“我说啊，你这里今天一直胀痛吧？”

“法国这个混蛋……”伤口的部分出血干涸后，不幸和衬衫的丝绸料子黏到一块了，英格兰的动作已经足够小心，但是把两者分开来的时候还是疼得嘶了一声，眼泪瞬间不受控制地跑到眼眶里打转把视野占得模糊一片。

左臂还是抬不太起来。他飞快地眨眼睛想让眼前稍微清晰一些，伤口果然又裂开了，鲜血顺着胳膊往下流。

英格兰心里盘算着下次一定要让法国好好吃顿苦头，同时认命地去翻找绷带给自己止血。他随意在自己胳膊上缠了几道。并不是特别严重的伤，以他现在的国力来看，要不了多久就能愈合了，除了这会儿实在疼得不行之外并没有什么好在乎的地方。

此时此刻，他有些更在意的问题要去探究一下。

年轻的海盗船长不太自在地靠着墙坐下，冰凉的墙面让他清醒了不少，这让他足以提起自己全部的注意力去研究自己的身体到底出了什么状况。

Omega的体质总是很麻烦。各种意义上。热潮期的时候自不必说，平时也不见得能好到哪里去。每次和其他人对战的时候是英格兰最痛恨自己omega身份的时候，他的体力永远是个短板，总是撑不了多久，除此之外，omega们的身体很敏感，比如说对疼痛，操，他下次要杀了法国那家伙，再比如说这几天让他困扰无比的……胸部。

英格兰本以为是自己的错觉，他的衬衫似乎小了一些，勒得他很痛，连行动也受了些影响，不然法国才没那么容易伤到他，而且，明明已经选用了最柔软的材质，皮肤与布料的摩擦却在几天之内突然鲜明了起来，尤其是乳头那儿，时不时传来尖锐的、针扎一般的疼痛。

刚刚把衬衫脱下来（或者要说撕？）之后他觉得自己的呼吸瞬间顺畅了起来，英格兰微微低下头看向自己的前胸，omega的胸部像发酵的面包那样可爱地膨胀起来，大概是他单只手能刚好握满的大小，而顶端的乳头不自然地挺立着，充血得厉害，颜色鲜艳得想要滴下来一样。

英格兰……英格兰僵住了。他给自己做了好一会思想准备，终于还是好奇地握住了自己一边的乳房。他摸到一团奇异的柔软，而且明明只是轻轻的触碰，很快却有什么湿漉漉的东西顺着他的指缝中流淌了出来，他无意识地把手抬起，凑在鼻子前嗅闻——

奶香味。即使房间里有着很重的血腥味而船舱的空气中又弥漫着一贯的海咸味，它也如此清晰。

英格兰在意识到这一点之后被吓了一跳，他怔怔地望着自己的胸口，乳尖还在不断往外渗出液体，滴滴答答地顺着他的腰腹往下淌。

哇，他好像是……涨奶了。

大约是轮船突然遭遇了一阵风浪，整个房间摇晃了几下，装饰的花瓶在柜子上晃了晃，然后向下倾倒，摔出了一地碎片。因着他omega身份的缘故，英格兰很早就下过令，船员们不得到允许是不得到这个房间附近的，但他还是担心会不会有人跑来查探情况，匆忙地咬着绷带艰难把自己的胸部缠上，然后把窗户打开让房间里的味道散出去，想着过会儿找个海员来处理一下这里的情况。

事实上，英格兰确实有听说过这样的例子，失去父母的照顾后身为omega的兄姐开始分泌乳汁哺育自己尚在襁褓中的弟弟或妹妹，但是他万万没想到这种事情会发生在自己身上。

他最近的的确确在烦恼照顾小美国的问题。英格兰基本没有和这么小的孩子相处过，当他处于小阿尔弗雷德的年纪时也并没有一个可以帮忙照顾自己的参考对象。第一次抱起小阿尔弗雷德时，那孩子柔软的小身躯完完全全把英格兰惊到了，天哪，他晕乎乎的想着，小孩子都是这么软的吗……

这个孩子柔软而不设防，永远用充满了信赖的眼光注视着他，永远用灿烂的笑容迎接他。英格兰从没被这样对待过。他暗自下定决心，会保护这个柔软而脆弱的孩子，将他养育成一位优雅得体的绅士，让他远离一切风雨的伤害。

在完成自己的工作的闲暇之际，他开始向人类的母亲学习如何照顾这个年龄的小孩子。首先就是食物的问题，大部分食物都不太适合刚长牙的小孩子，英格兰本来从附近的村庄为那孩子雇佣了一位奶妈，但小阿尔弗雷德总是不愿意从她那里喝奶，英格兰想了很多个办法，但即使努力地让他吃点下去，他也会吐出来不少，英格兰实在担心他要饿坏了。

但是现在这个问题解决了……也许？

英格兰把缠在自己胸部的绷带解了开来，胸口的部分被完完全全地浸湿了，乳晕上沾满了奶渍。他花费了一些时间把它们清洗干净。

“嘿阿尔弗雷德……”年轻的omega小心地走到了睡着孩子的床边，他伸出手，一手托着孩子的脖子，一手托着孩子的臀，让他躺在自己的臂弯里。

阿尔弗雷德睡得迷迷糊糊的，“亚蒂……？”小孩子肉乎乎的小手在空中虚抓了几下，奶声奶气地小声唤着他的名字。

英格兰吻了他的额头，“吃点东西好吗，我很担心你……”他微微换了下姿势，让孩子的脸颊更靠近自己的乳头。

在此之前他已经做了好一会的心理准备，但当小孩子真真正正含住他的乳头时omega还是浑身一僵。阿尔弗雷德并没有完全清醒过来，他只是以一种身体自带的本能无意识地吮吸，有些奶水从他的嘴边溢了出来。

英格兰为他擦了擦嘴角的奶渍。他心里渐渐安心下来，温柔地注视着怀里的孩子。

美国是对的。

英格兰不再坚持，他单手撑着一跃到桌子上坐下，然后默默地开始解自己的领带。美国沉默地站在他对面，专注的目光让他不太自在，英格兰低着头希望自己的精神能集中在解开自己的衣服上，西装外套很快被他随手撂在一旁，随后是衬衫的扣子，他遇到些麻烦，倒数第二个扣子被周围的细线缠住了，他解了半天也没拉开来。

“没必要这么麻烦。”美国走上前，示意英格兰把手放开，然后双手拉住两边的衣摆，轻轻一扯，不费什么力气就让剩下的部分崩开了，扣子弹飞了出去，不知道消失在哪个角落里了。

英格兰无可奈何地瞪了他一眼：“能不能别这样对别人的衣服？”他抱怨着，手上的动作倒是没停下，他把衬衫敞开，伸手把自己一边的胸罩拉下来。防溢乳垫已经被渗出的奶水浸透了，英格兰把它随手扔在了垃圾桶里。

他闭上眼睛，双手撑在桌面。

“上帝啊。”英格兰听到美国的声音，随后戴着手套的手覆上了他的左胸，皮手套粗糙的质感让omega不由地一个激灵，感觉自己的乳尖硬得发疼。“你就这样一上午吗英国？”美国很是惊奇地说着，单手握住年长的国家一边的乳房轻轻地捏了捏。

“呜别！”英格兰没来得及阻止他，乳白色的液体在空中划出一条弧线，“你是笨蛋吗！”

“抱歉抱歉~”实在是没什么诚意的道歉，但美国灿烂的笑容让英格兰晃了神，omega下一秒即将抱怨出口的话停住了，最后他只是别过头，不自在地啧了一声。

Alpha慢条斯理地脱下了自己的手套，他顿了顿，又把眼镜也一并摘下。

“那么，我开动了哦！”

最开始是正常的……大概可以这么说吧。

美国含住了他的乳头，用力地吮吸起来。英格兰下意识屏住了呼吸。一时之间，只能听到alpha不断吞咽的声音，带着体温的液体大股大股地滑入他的口中，直到确定再也吸不出什么之后他才恋恋不舍地抬起头。

“……阿尔弗雷德？”英格兰有些恍惚，他仿佛回到了几个世纪前的下午，那个只属于他的小阿尔弗雷德躺在他怀里，或许他们俩刚刚分享了一盘烤饼，也可能是一个童话故事……

很快，另一边的乳房也暴露在空气里了。左侧已经空了，右侧却还是胀得不行。当alpha湿润的口腔取代冷空气包裹住他乳房的前端时，英格兰几乎是安逸地放下心来。

但他很快就意识到自己放心太早了。

美国像是突然发现了什么乐趣。Alpha用舌头反复舔舐着乳首，在吮吸的间隙用牙齿轻轻地啃咬又不断向外拉扯，英格兰的呼吸渐渐急促起来，每一次啃咬和拉扯都会让他发出小声的呻吟。

当美国终于愿意停下对omega胸部折磨的时候，因为美国实在是吮吸得太用力了，那上面甚至印上了鲜艳的吻痕，乳晕水淋淋的，充血的可怜乳尖还在不停地渗出奶水，乳白色的液体把他的前胸弄得一团糟……

“美国……呜……”英格兰在喘息的间隙艰难地呼唤alpha的名字，“别这样……”

“怎么了？”美国挑挑眉，舌尖在英格兰的乳晕处反复逡巡，偶然地擦过挺立的乳首，让那颗红肿的可怜小东西微微地颤了几颤，同时引发了英格兰一声颤栗着的甜腻呻吟。

“别这样……这样感觉会很奇怪……”英格兰尽可能想让自己的声音严厉一些，但那些带着情欲的喘息实在让他的声音没什么威慑力。

他看起来糟透了。上半身的白衬衫完全敞开，松松散散地搭在他的肩膀上，前胸全是黏糊糊的奶渍，那双漂亮绿眼睛的眼尾透着被欺负惨了的红，看起来湿漉漉的。汗水和奶水的味道冲淡了气味阻隔剂的作用，美国能轻松感知到omega信息素里的不安以及……羞耻。

“我小时候你也这么喂过我吧，”美国向前倾身，他温暖的呼吸紧紧贴着英格兰的后颈，让那里白皙的皮肤迅速染上又惊又羞的红色，“我还以为这是我的特权呢。”这个人装模作样地表现出一副可怜兮兮的语气。

“西兰才刚诞生，别跟个孩子这么斤斤计较好吗美国，如果我没记错，你是个成年人了吧……”

英格兰斟酌着措辞，但美国并不是很担心，他知道英格兰总是会吃他这一套的，这次也是一样。

年轻的alpha可怜巴巴地眨眨眼睛，柔软的金发蹭着年长国家的颈窝。“可是我是你最特殊的那一个吧，英国？亚瑟？英、吉、利、斯——”他拉长了尾音。

撒娇般的示好完完全全冲昏了英格兰的头脑，他确实是一直拿这家伙没辙，英格兰的话不加思索地冲口而出：“你当然是——”

他话没能说完，被美国用一个吻截住了。英格兰怔愣着用手背抹了抹嘴唇，就听到美国轻松愉快的声音轻快地表示道：“那我要向你讨些特权咯！”

“你湿得好厉害哦。”

即使英格兰并不在热潮期，但omega的体质实在很擅长这些，他湿透了，黏腻的体液从穴里淌出来，在裤子上现出了清晰可见的水痕。

“是谁的错？”英格兰被alpha完全压制着，身体半趴在办公桌上，脸埋在手臂里，“要做就快点，说不定还能赶上下午的会——唔！”

接收到英格兰羞怒的眼神，美国无辜地松开了揉弄着他胸部的手。

但等英格兰想把自己再埋回去的时候，他被美国拦住了。Alpha脸上挂着灿烂的笑容贴近他，“别这么冷淡嘛！”他在心里向omega飞快地道了个歉，“看着我，亚瑟，我要你看着我。”他压下声音，说道。

“不要命令我！”英格兰呜咽着转过头，美国不费什么力气就成功地让他转向自己。“美国，”他闭上眼睛哀求道，“我做不到……求你了，至少把眼镜戴起来好吗？”

美国沉默了一会，让英格兰几乎可以肯定这个人生气了。美国从不喜欢他对过去那个孩子的执念。

“因为对着我这张脸所以觉得自己像个变态一样吗？”美国问他，声音听起来竟然似乎并没有很生气的样子，“我说你呀，明明不是从那个时候就那样喜欢着我了吗？”

美国轻柔地吻去omega眼角的泪水。

似乎在他的成长总是伴随着眼前这个人的泪水。

而他真的对此，很没辙。

这是不对的，英格兰想。

他不应该来这里，前线的战事还很紧张，他理应在战场上，这时候就该每时每刻都必须集中所有精力才对，你不是这么教阿尔弗雷德的吗？怎么连最基本的以身作则都做不到呢……

阿尔弗雷德……他和那孩子的最后一面是在萨拉托加遥遥的一眼。

英格兰疲惫地靠着墙滑下来。

太糟糕了。接连不断的大雨、时运不济的战事和因为热潮期昏了头脑的自己。

他撑着墙壁勉强站起来，冰凉的触感似乎稍稍缓解了逐步上升的体温和身下某个黏腻部位的不适感。有什么液体顺着大腿往下滑。

走进阿尔弗雷德房间的时候，英格兰觉得自己一定是疯了。在多少个夜晚，他们都是在这个房间里度过的，那孩子满含纯真和敬仰的眼神曾是他能抓住的唯一亮光，只有在这里，他似乎可以把一切有的没的的繁杂琐事抛到脑后，他们像最平常的家庭那样相处着，彼此陪伴着。

但是这样的感情……是什么时候开始变质了呢？

他试探着把手指伸进自己的小穴，潮湿而温热的穴口不费什么力气就把它吞了进去。他摸索着抽插了一会，动作时轻时重，没什么章法，嗓子里溢出甜腻的喘息。

可这是绝对不够的，omega把自己埋进阿尔弗雷德留在这里的衣物里，贪婪地呼吸着上面残留的信息素的味道。

会不会就这么结束比较好呢？英格兰突然想到。就……把过去的一切深深埋葬了吧，那孩子不再属于你了。

大雨滂沱。

新生的美利坚合众国微微仰着头，雨水让他的头发湿透了，雨珠沿着滑膛枪的枪身往下滚，连出一条延伸的冰凉丝线。

他听到门后那人压抑着的呻吟和无助的喘息，想推开门的手在门前僵了一会，最终也没有按上去。

等着我好吗，亚瑟？

我知道这很任性，但你能不能给我个机会，等我终于能和你并立的时候，到那时候……

真是对不起啊，我被你惯坏了嘛。

“别哭了好吗，亚瑟？”美国紧紧抱着哭泣的omega，脸颊贴着对方的脖子。

然而英格兰的眼泪像是开闸的洪水一样似乎怎么也停不下来。“谁能知道啊……嗝！……你这家伙明明当时就在外面……能体谅一下我这时隔多年丢脸的心情吗！”

美国不由扶额。

“还有啊……呜呜……那之后……不也是你吗！根本不让我提起你小时候……”

“好啦好啦我很抱歉啦！”美国站起身，准备把自己的外套脱下来，但一感觉到alpha的体温离开之后，英格兰的一只手就轻轻拉住了他的袖口，大拇指和食指微微捻住袖子的一小块布料，让他的动作一下子顿住了。

“不是说要做吗？”英格兰漂亮的绿眼睛还噙着泪，很小声地问他，“你又要走了吗？”

美国觉得自己脑子里某根弦“嘣”地断掉了。

“已经……够了，你直接进来。”英格兰微微低着头，声音像是从另一个世界传过来的。

Alpha的几根手指还插在他的穴里，每一次进出都会带出一些淫靡的液体，伴随着英格兰小声的喘息。

Omega的身体已经完完全全准备好了。美国把自己的裤子拉链打开，早已经硬得不行的阴茎立刻弹了出来，顶在omega的穴口。

英格兰倒吸一口冷气：“呃我觉得我还没做好心理准备……”

美国眨眨眼：“现在可不允许后悔了哦！”

他分开英格兰的两条腿把阴茎挤进流水的小口，柔软而温热的肠肉立刻热情地迎接了上来，英格兰颤抖着抱住了alpha的肩膀，随着那粗大的柱状体的进入发出几句痛呼或者呻吟的喘息。

Omega觉得自己要被这玩意给劈开来了，但很快快感像电流一样不断打过他的脊柱，让他不由得微微蜷起身体。不需要什么特殊的技巧，只是普通的抽插就让他完完全全被情欲淹没得喘不过气来。alpha的阴茎实在大的超乎他的意料，每一寸敏感的内褶都被顶开然后紧密地贴合上去，涨满的疼痛和被填满的满足同时出现在他被情欲占据了绝对主场的脑海里。

美国大开大合地干他，英格兰的呻吟被撞的粉碎，奶水才随着每次被冲撞的动作一颠一颠地往外漏。omega里面实在太热太紧，让第一次体验这些的alpha险些直接交代过去。好在他很快喘息着找回了自己的节奏。

他注意到每当碾过某一个位置的时候omega发出的声音就格外甜腻，像在糖水里泡过一样，于是下一次他刻意放慢了自己抽送的动作，龟头一点一点缓慢地碾过他前兄长的敏感点，让omega哀哀地哭叫出来，没多久就高潮着射了出来。

美国揉弄着他的前胸，稍稍用力地捏他敏感得不行的乳头，奶水在刺激下溅得他满手都是。美国低低地笑了出来，用舌尖缓慢而细致地把奶渍舔干净，然后伏在omega的胸前大口大口地吮吸，英格兰羞耻地用胳膊挡住眼睛。

但他很快感觉到毛绒绒的金发贴着他的手臂。美国凑上来和他交换了一个奶腥味的吻。

“亚瑟亚瑟亚瑟亚瑟亚瑟……”即使隔了一层皮外套，美国的声音也清晰地响在英格兰的耳边，叫他害臊得不行，忍不住紧紧地抓住外套的边角往下拽，仿佛这样就能完全地包裹住他给他带来安全感一样。

事实上，虽然英格兰可能并不愿意坦然地承认，但alpha的怀抱的确已经让他感觉到莫大的安全感了。

“不要再叫了！”他小心地戳了戳抱着自己的alpha，“你是笨蛋吗！”

“可是喊亚瑟的名字让人很开心啊。”即使看不到他的表情，英格兰也能清楚地认识到这个人一定笑得特别、特别灿烂。

为什么能这么坦然地说出来啊这个人……Omega把脸埋进alpha的肩膀里。

“对了，”美国突然说，“我可是比那个时候还要更早就喜欢你了哦，所以还是我赢啦！”

这句话在英格兰脑子里转了几圈，然后他才突然反应过来一般从耳根处开始迅速变红，红得像要炸掉一样：“没有人要跟你比这个！”

走廊边会议室的门崩地被打开，门板在推力作用下直接沿着门轴转了一圈重重地拍到墙壁上，声响吓得英格兰一激灵，美国更加抱紧了他。

德国从会议室里走出来，脸色相当阴沉：“你们两个，翘掉会议先不说，不要在走廊上大喊大叫！”

然而回应他的只有美国“亚瑟我要开始跑了哦”的声音，而英格兰搂住了美国的脖子，在美国的外套底下羞耻地捂住了脸。

——————END——————

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你读到这里（捂脸）


End file.
